


Pride Month one-shot

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Fluff, Gay Pride, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: It's Pride month and Thor meets a Bisexual woman he's interested in and they plan to meet up again at the Pride event. Next time comes and the woman he met is now a guy!? What is happening!!!





	Pride Month one-shot

It was the month of Pride and Thor was enjoying himself at the event being a Bisexual man. But there was a bit of a problem he couldn't be able to get himself to ask someone out that he liked, it happened a lot Thor would start to like someone romantically but never say a word to them about it and the next thing he knew they were off with someone else! 

Though that didn't stop him from enjoying the event that was going on around him. Saying hi and hello to some people or couples as they pass by, he then comes up to a karaoke stage with people singing the song that was playing "I'll guess that I can watch this for awhile" he says to himself standing in the back next to a black haired woman. 

"It's very cool don't you think?" he heard but didn't think it was at him. 

"hey blondie did you hear me?" Thor then looks to his side seeing the lady now looking at him getting a clear view of her, her hair was slicked back she had black and gold earrings on her ears, a moon spiked necklace along with black lipstick, and wearing green shorts with a beige shirt with a lightning cloud on it. 

"oh sorry I didn't know you were talking to me at first. Yeah it's quite cool I'm not a big karaoke fan but it's nice to listen to sometimes." 

"Well hope you like mine I'm up next." as the song they were listening to ended the woman went up to the stage and the song started playing. 

_How I try, Written down the words to say, It is time, I've been waiting five days To explain, how you make me feel inside (Baby)_

_  
_

_Got it all figured out, wanna do this right There's no doubt in my mind, baby you're the one And tonight I am going all the way_

_But when you touch my hand, it all goes away The things I plan, the things I would say Now I keep rambling on, I sound so cliche What I am trying to do is say I love you And all the things that you do Sounds like a fool cause when you touch my hand, the words go away_

_What I am trying to do, is say I love you You don't know how I shiver inside Doesn't show, but my nerves are inside out It's because, you're not worth less than perfection_

_Thought it was in my hands now I'm all confused Turning gold into sand, don't know what you do to me All I know is you can take my breath away (Yeah)_

_Cause when you touch my hand, it all goes away The things I plan, the things I would say Now I keep rambling on, I sound so cliche What I am trying to do is say I love you And all the things that you do Sound like a fool cause when you touch my hand, the words go away_

_What I am trying to do, is let you know that When you touch my hand It all just goes away The things I plan to say (Oh baby) what I am trying to do Is let you know that when you touch my hand, it all goes away The things I plan, the things I would say Now I keep rambling on, I sound so cliche What I am trying to do is say I love you_

_And all the things that you do I'm so in love with you It sounds so stupid now What I am trying to do, What I am trying to do, What I am trying to do, is say I love you_

After the song was done everyone clapped at her. Thor was very amazed at how good this lady sang she walks back up to him smiling "I see you liked my performance." 

"yes it was very good miss. Ugh if it is alright if I can ask you to um.. see me tomorrow night?" 

"Are you asking me out?" 

"A.. kind of yeah.. sorry if you already have a boyfriend or girlfriend." Thor starts to walk away when she calls out to him "Hey! I never said I had a boyfriend or girlfriend I'd love to go out with you man." 

Thor turns around and smiles "really?" 

"Yeah! Meet me at Talia's Steakhouse and bar tomorrow night." 

"okay, see you there." 

***Soon***

Thor was waiting by the bar for the woman with no name to come walking in. A few minutes pass and he has yet to see her come in, he takes a sip of the beer he had slouching down on the bar table "maybe she's not coming after all." he says to himself before feeling a tap on his shoulder. 

He turns around seeing a guy staring at him "there you are. I thought I wouldn't find you." 

Thor gives a very confused face trying to process what the hell is going on "sorry.. have we met?" 

The guy starts to laugh "Don't you recognize me blondie? From the karaoke thing?" and it finally clicks in Thor's head that this was his mystery woman! But why was she a guy now! 

"You! W-what happened to you? You were a woman and now a guy?" 

The man chuckles again "I think this might need some explaining." He sits down next to Thor "I'm actually Genderfluid which means I can be male, female, nonbinary or both. Right now I'm back to a guy but I still like wearing my earrings." 

"Well that's interesting. I'm Thor what's your name?" 

"Loki. Nice to meet you I'm flattered you asked me out it's been awhile for me." 

"Yeah same for me. The only time I've been out is with friends I never actually asked someone out before." 

"Well why don't we start a relationship together?" 

Thor turns to Loki "You think so? I mean we just met and all." Loki chuckles again "of course I'm sure you big doof. Unless you don't mind me changing between genders." Loki pats Thor's back. 

This time it was Thor's turn to laugh "Yeah I don't mind I am bigender after all. I think I'm going to like you" he puts a hand around Loki 

"Same for me" Loki leans into the arm around him. 


End file.
